Let Go
by Adaelie
Summary: “They say that when you love something, you should let it go. But I’m not sure I want to.” One-sided Chelsea/Vaughn, a one shot, maybe a two shot. It’s from Chelsea’s point of view, by the way.


**Let Go**

"They say that when you love something, you should let it go. But I'm not sure I want to." One-sided **Chelsea**/Vaughn, a one shot, maybe a two shot. It's from Chelsea's point of view, by the way.

**By Adaelie**.

**Author's Note:** I do not own Harvest Moon, because Natsume does. And if I owned it, I wouldn't have to put this here.

I stared ahead, blue eyes losing their once bright glimmer. I couldn't… I couldn't watch this. I loved him. I loved him too much. But I loved her too. She was my best friend. I wanted her to be happy. But to be happy, did I want myself to suffer? Apparently so. But, could I? Could I really let him go? I remember hearing a saying once. I remember Wada telling me the tale. Though I could barely understand him, I understood what he was trying to tell me. 'They say that when you love something, you should let it go.' But, I'm not sure that I really wanted to let him go. I turned my head towards Vaughn, looking all proper in his tuxedo, for once without his hat. He looked back at me, smiling faintly. I could tell that he was excited. I had half a mind to run up to him and scream my feelings. Though, I held back. This was his wedding day. And this was Sabrina's wedding day. I had no right to ruin it, being the maid of honor. I should have been happy for her. Everyone else certainly was. Even Regis, who before had babbled something about Vaughn only loving Sabrina for her money. But the way they looked at each other… it just told me that he'd never really love me.

She told me everything, everything that he did for her. And he told me everything. I was the one that they shared every detail with. Unfortunately, every detail broke me. Like a little crack in a glass window before finally shattering. I never told them what the other told me. I kept my lips sealed. Although, I couldn't help but want to ruin it. I didn't wish that they'd break apart. No, I simply wished that he loved me instead of her. But I knew that it would never happen. I didn't wish for them to have an unhappy marriage. I wish that I could have had a chance before everything whooshed by me in a blur. The wedding march began, all the wedding guests standing up from the pews. They let their gazes fall on Sabrina, who was a lovely vision in white. Tears began to form at my eyes, though I held them back. It was now… or never. I wanted to run. My legs wouldn't move. My heart was pounding. Charlie and Eliza tailed behind my best friend, carrying the train that seemed to follow her dress. Everyone seemed so teary-eyed.

Shuddering gasps left me, though still silent. Silent enough to not be heard, anyway. I looked down at the bouquet of white roses in my hands, blinking away tears that insisted on falling. I couldn't help it. I wouldn't… no, I couldn't watch this. The others finally sat down, and I stood in front of the other bridesmaids. I could feel Julia staring at me, somewhat worried. She knew well enough how hard this was for me. I was being selfish, I know. But it hurt, that constant pang in my chest. Tears dripped down my face, sliding off the bridge of my nose before landing silently onto the white petals. The ceremony whooshed past me in a blur. "Does anyone object to the marriage of Vaughn and Sabrina?" Nathan recited, and I looked up. Sabrina looked so happy, holding his hand in her's. Vaughn looked so happy, holding her hand in his. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I couldn't do that to them.

"Very well. Vaughn, do you take Sabrina…" Nathan began again, and I shut myself away from the world around me. I wanted this all to end. I wanted this all to end soon. "You may kiss the bride." The priest said, and Vaughn caught Sabrina's lips in his. Tears fell from my eyes now, unable to being held back. My knees felt weak, and everyone else seemed to be crying too. Though, theirs were out of pure joy. Mine, mine were because of sorrow. But I had let him go. I had let him go to let him be happy. I wanted to fall forward as everyone began to leave and head towards the meadow for the reception. My knees buckled, nearly tumbling to the ground. I braced myself to feel a sudden pain in my head, though I didn't. I thought I was just numb from all the pain that I felt inside.

"Be careful, Chelsea. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." In false hope, I secretly wished that it was Vaughn who caught me from falling. I turned my head towards Denny, biting my lower lip, trying to keep any more tears from falling. Though my attempts seemed to be in vain, as they fell anyway. Shuddering gasps escaped my lips again, before I looked up at him. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile through the tears in return. He brushed them away, moving my bangs from my face. He held me in his arms now, allowing me to cry on him. "Thank you… thank you…" I muttered in between sobs, as he just kept whispering words of comfort into my ear.

Perhaps, this was why the Goddess wanted me to let go.


End file.
